Do I Know You?
by VulpiSapien
Summary: My First Story!A TTDP crossover. Slade has come up with a new plan. To make himself a Halfa!Can the Teen Titans defeat him before he finishes his evil plan, even with the help of Danny Phantom? R
1. Slades Desires

**DISCALMER: I don't own the Teen Titans or Danny Phantom. Hey guys and gals. I'm new here and would like it if someone could tell me what the "sayings" are like: Flames, R&R, and other such things. Please review at the end. Thanks and enjoy.**

Skulker slowly walked through the silent building, looking for the right door that held the object his new boss had asked for him to "borrow". For Skulker, this was like taking candy from a baby. All he had to do was walk right in, or to be more accurate "phase through", take the special electronics equipment and just waltz right back out. Easy job.

"_Stupid human. These useless alarms are no good against me. This should not take long._" Or so he thought. Skulker failed to realize that in his non-invisible mode he had some mass. The whole complex was riddled with many pressure sensitive pads that were activated at night, and Skulker had just stepped on one. This triggered a silent alarm, which in turn activated the Teen Titans alarm.

"Alert, Alert, Alert," cried a metallic voice that woke up the Teen Titans.

"Why (yawn) do the bad guys always strike at midnight?" said a sleepy Beast Boy.

" It doesn't matter when they strike. It's our job to stop them", answered the Teen Titans leader Robin.

Raven was the last one to get to the living room. She looked especially irritated.

"Lets get this over with" Raven said.

"Gezz, what's your hurry?" asked Beast Boy.

" I just want to return to my room" was all she said.

" Ravens right lets get going," said Robin with Starfire and Cyborg following behind.

Skulker had finally found the room that contained what he was to get. "_Know all I have to do is return to my "master", give this to him and return to my comfy gh…"_ His thoughts were interrupted by a green bird that flew out of nowhere and snatched the electronic device before he could.

" I don't think that it belongs to you," said a boy that came out of the shadows along with a group of teens.

"Ahh the Teen Titans. I would love to destroy you but my master said to only scratch you."

Skulker quickly pulled out his ecto-blaster and fired at the group, which they easily dodged.

" Titans GO!"

Robin was the first to attack, going with a direct attack. Robin went for an uppercut, but was caught off guard when his attack went right through him. Skulker quickly shot his ecto-blaster at the teen, who was thrown back.

"Robin," Raven told him " He's a ghost! No physical attacks can hurt him. Let me give it a try"

Raven pulled her hand back and recited her chant "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_ and sent a blast of black energy at him. Skulker quickly recovered and became invisible. "Don't let your guard down, he's still in here. I can sense it"

The Teen Titans waited apprehensively for any sign of their adversary. All of a sudden Beast Boy, who was holding the equipment, was thrown back. The electronic device fell a few inches before it just stopped in mid-air. Starfire threw some star bolts in the general direction and Robin threw a batarang that was filled with a sticky substance. Caught of guard by Starfires attack, he wasn't able to dodge the batarang. Covered In a sticky substance, Skulker was now somewhat visible.

" Enough of this. I will destroy you, but for now I will leave you."

Skulker vanished along with the device. The Teen Titans regrouped at the middle of the room.

"Who was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes and how did he just vanish?" Starfire also asked.

"I don't know but we need to be prepared for the next time. Cyborg I want you to research ghosts and how to defeat them" Robin told Cyborg.

"Can we please head home now?" Raven pleaded.

" Jezz, what's your hurry?" Beast boy asked.

" I just want to go home and meditate" was all she said.

"Then lets go home." Robin said as they headed outside to the T-car.

As they piled in everyone, except Beast Boy who had already fallen asleep and was dreaming of owning a moped, and Raven who was thinking of something else entirely different, was thinking the same question: Just who was this ghost working for?

Skulker returned to his master's lair, a bit disappointed that he couldn't waste the Teen Titans. But at least he had what he was sent out to get. He stopped in front of a seemingly abandoned warehouse, and phased through the massive titanium doors. Inside was just as bleak as the outside. It was the door at the far left that was important. Skulker walked right up to it and just phased through. He followed the stairs that led deep underground. At the end of the stairs was a dark hallway. Skulker walked up to one of the door and phased through it.

"Did you bring the device." A dark voice asked.

"Yeah it's right here. I ran into the Teen Titans."

"Did you say anything?"

"No. Just as you said."

"Then it does not matter. You may now leave. I will call you when I need your services."

_Good_ thought Skulker. He hated being anywhere near his boss. It made his ecto-skin crawl. With that Skulker just vanished.

"_All the pieces are nearly in place. Soon, all, both ghost and humans, will tremble in my presence_" Slade chuckled at his thought and walked towards his preparation room.


	2. FlashBack

**Disclamer: I dont own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans.**

**Hey guys what's up. Just to clarify, when words are italicized it means that it's that persons thoughts. Well i hope you enjoy chapter 2: FlashBack

* * *

**

"Hey how's it going, Danny?" Sam and Tucker both asked as they went up to meet their friend, Danny Fenton.

"Pretty good. I actually got the eight hours of recommended sleep last night." He answered.

"Wow, really? What happened to ghost hunting?" Tucker asked.

"You know, it's been pretty quit lately. Everyone seems to have just disappeared"

"Well they are ghosts." Sam responded.

"Yeah, but something doesn't feel right."

"Danny, I think all the ghost fighting has made you paranoid." Tucker joked.

"Haha, Tuck, lets just get to school before we're late again."

At lunch the three friends sat together.

"Argh, homework again in Mr. Lancer's class. Why cant he just let us have one night to ourselves." Complained Danny.

"You mean one night where you can beat up ghost without having to worry about homework?" Tucker replied.

"Think of the bright side," Sam said "With all the ghost being quite, you'll have time to do it."

"Yeah, well, I'm still worrying about that. I wonder if my parents have anything to do with it."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well my parents have been really excited the past few days. I asked them what was going on and they told me I would find out soon." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

"Lets head off to class, we don't want to be late" Sam told the two boys, being the only responsible one in the group.

"Argh!" Both guys replied.

As Danny walked home he thought about his most recent and interesting discovery

FLASHBACK:

Danny stumbled through a ghost zone door and found himself in a very isolated area of the ghost zone. Danny looked around himself at his new surroundings and then set out on the complex set of paths before him to do what he came here to do, which was to explore. He was wearing his Fenton Earphones in case anyone got suspicious of where he was. Jazz would call him up and tell him to return home. As he walked on the green, eerie glow of the sky seemed to turn into a deep greenish-purple glow.

"Hmm. Never seen it do that before. Then again it is the ghost zone. Who knows what could happen here."

As he walked on, he saw a girl who didn't seem to be like a ghost at all. Plus it seemed like she had no idea where she was. She wore a purple cape and a leotard. Her back was turned to him, so he decided to follow her and see where she was headed in this desolate place. He took a few steps when all of a sudden a rock beside her was covered in black energy and was flung at him. Danny narrowly dodged it.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl asked. Danny noticed a purple diamond was attached to her forehead. She also assumed a fighting stance.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm Danny Phantom. Who are you?"

"I don't think I should tell you. Now where am I?"

"What do you mean where you are. Aren't you a ghost?"

"No." was her short reply.

"Well you're in the ghost zone. And if you not a ghost, then how did you get here?"

"Wait a moment; Danny Phantom? Hey you're the ghost that's terrorizing Amnity Park." With that she threw a larger rock at him and ran to attack him.

"Ahh, wait a sec." Danny dodged the rock but wasn't prepared for the girl's quick attacks. He was thrown a bit back and recovered quickly, only to find her to continue her attacks.

"Would you…." Danny blocked another attack, "just…." Danny dodged again, "listen" WHAM. Her hand connected with Danny's jaw and was thrown back a couple of feet. Danny got up "Please?"

"Fine. You have a minute to explain." In truth, she began to doubt her own actions. He didn't seem bad at all; he hadn't even thrown a punch. Besides, she didn't sense any malice in him.

"_Well she's not a great listener, but she is a great fighter I'll give her that."_

" Its true. I am the ghost kid from Amnity Park,but I try and protect the people, not harm them. For some reason though, they still fear me." The girl seemed to soften her stance with this statement.

"Now could you please tell me who you are?"

"Fine, I'm Raven of the Teen Titans" She finally replied.

Danny's eyes widened "Your from THE Teen Titans?"

"You've heard of us?"

"Of course. You guys are thee Teen super heros. Hey, you think I could have you autograph later? Wait till Tuck and Sam Hear about this."

"Who?"

"Uhh…Never mind. So what is a Teen Titan doing her in the ghost zone?"

"Actually, I got here by accident. I was reading one of my books and it talked about how I could us my mirror to transport myself to a 'phantom zone'. I decided to check it out." Raven surprised herself at who much she was talking with a total stranger. This ghost easy attitude made her feel at ease. It was a nice break from the chaotic T-Tower.

"Gezz, what kind of books do you read?"

" You have no idea"."

" Guess I don't want to know."

_"Danny, get home pronto. Mom and dad are looking for you"_

"Did you hear something?"

"Uh, no. Listen… I… uh…. Gotta go and, um, do something. Maybe I'll see you latter." Danny quickly turned around and started to fly off.

Raven was left standing there by herself. "Well that was interesting. I guess I should be heading back before the others start to worry." With one last look at the area, she coved herself in her black energy and transported herself to the T-Tower.

Danny continued thinking as he entered his house. As he was walking through the kitchen, he heard a loud crash downstairs in the basement/lab. He ran down the stairs, thinking it was a ghost. Instead he found his parents looking franticly for something. They pushed aside books, and looked through cabinets and files.

"Mom? Dad? Is everything okay?"

"Danny have you seen the blueprints for the ghost portal? They seem to be missing." Maddie asked her son.

"Umm… No, I don't think I have."

"Oh well, I guess we'll keep looking for it when we get back."

"Back? Back from where?" Danny asked.

"Oh sweetie, that's the surprise! We're going to Jump City!"


	3. Arrival To Jump City

**Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans.**

**Hey guys heres my third chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews

* * *

**

"What!" Danny shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, apparently Jump City has started to have some ghost problems, and the mayor said that the Teen Titans would like our help! Can you believe it?" Maddie explained.

"Man this is gonna be so cool. We get to meet super heroes and kick ghost butt." Jack cried out, acting like his usual child-like self.

"Honey, you should start packing, we leave in two days"

"Um, Okay. Hey can I ask Sam and Tucker to come along?"

"Sure honey" Maddie replied. Danny turned around and started towards his home.

"_Oh man, this isn't cool. What if I meet Raven? If she can read minds then she might figure out my secret. My cover would be blown!"_ With that unhappy thought, Danny went into his closet to start packing.

"Hey Cyborg, any new developments with the ghost assignment?" Robin asked Cyborg threw video, sense he was in the garage.

"Actually, yes. I found the best ghost hunters around. They live in Amnity Park. Their inventions work extremely well against ghosts. They are a bit eccentric though. They'll be coming here to help us out with our own ghost problems."

"That's great. Hope they can come through"

Unknown to them, Slade was monitoring their communications.

_"Ha, this is even better than what I had planned for. Now Danny Phantom will come to me. Perfect"_ Slade pushed one of the buttons on his chair. "Skulker, I have a job for you."

Danny, Sam, And Tucker all packed their things into the Fenton RV.

"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting week." Sam said. They were off school for the next two weeks for winter vacation, so they would be spending it at Jump City.

"Yeah I know. I just hope that Raven doesn't find out my secret identity." Replied Danny. He had recently told them of his encounters with Raven.

The trip to Jump City was uneventful. In fact, it was so boring that the trio had fallen asleep. Unknowingly, Sam had fallen asleep on Danny's shoulder, and Danny, in his sleep, had wrapped his arms around Sam. In his sleep Danny felt the car slowing down as it pulled from the highway. He opened his eyes and looked around at the position he and Sam had taken. For a second he smiled _"Wow she's beautiful. Ahh, hold on she's my best friend, not my girlfriend."_ He blushed and shook Sam a bit to wake her up. He didn't want Tucker to see them like this. If he did, Tucker would tease them for weeks.

"Uh, Sam, wake up"

"Just five more minutes." Sam replied and snuggled up even closer to Danny, causing him to blush even more.

"Sam, you really should wake up now." Sam opened up her eyes and looked up. She looked straight into the sky blue eyes that were Danny's.

_"Wow, they're amazing...Wait, what the Heck?"_ Sam noticed how they were and immediately got up. She also started to blush.

"Uh, SSSorry about that. It was an, um, accident" Sam stuttered, blushing, and trying to look at anything other than Danny.

"Yeah that, uh, okay" Danny said, still blushing. Unfortunately for them, their commotion caused Tucker to wake up.

"Hey guys." He said and then noticed that both of his friends were blushing.

"Why are the two of you blushing. Did you guys have another 'moment'?"

"NO!" They both said in unison.

"Yeah, Yeah" Luckily for them, Tucker was still tired and decided to drop it…for now at least.

A half an hour later, they pulled up at The Jump City Suites Hotel. Danny's parents rented two rooms. Maddie, Jazz, and Sam would sleep in one, while Jack, Danny, and Tucker would use the other.

"Isn't it lovely that the Mayor has offered to pay for everything?" Maddie commented.

"Yeah and tomorrow we get to meet the Teen Titans" Jack said in an excited voice.

"Well then we should all get to bed now so we can be well rested for tomorrow." Jazz said, trying to act like a responsible adult. With that, the guys went to their rooms while the girls went to theirs.


	4. Do I Know You?

Hey Huys I'm really sorry about the long wait but you know how it is with school and stuff. Plus I had a big State wide test to take. PLUS i got grounded for awhile.But anyways here is the Fourth chapter. Enjoy and thanks to everyone whos reviewed.

* * *

"Danny, get up. Its time to go." Jack told his son. "We meet The Mayor and the Titans in two hours."

"_Urgh. I can tell it's going to be a long day."_ All right, all right. I'm up."

"Oh. And one more thing," his father said, "The Mayor wants only the family to attend the meeting. You'll have to meet your friends somewhere else later."

"Awww man. I heard that. Can you at least get an autograph?" Tucker said as he appeared out of the shower

The family meet in the hotels lobby room.

"Did you hear?" Tucker asked Sam.

"Yeah, I heard. We can't go meet the Titans" Sam answered in a dejected voice.

"Come on guys, cheer up. I'll tell you everything. Hey I'll even take you guys out tomorrow for a stroll around the city. How 'bout it?"

Sam considered this. For some reason the idea of spending the whole day with Danny seemed very attractive. She agreed and so did Tucker.

"Alright then see you guys later" Danny said as he followed his parents and sister to the Fenton RV.

"Now please remember to not do or say anything that would offend them" the Mayor reminded them for the third time that day as she lead them to her office. The Mayor was extremely proud and treated the Titans as celebrities and seemed to think she had to impress them all the time and constantly hand out awards. This, of course, annoyed the Teen Titans to no end. They did not like the idea of the Mayor controlling who was important enough to see them and the only reason the Fentons were here was because they directly asked for them to come.

The Mayor opened the door to her office and there stood the five Titans.

" Thank you Mayor for bringing them here, know if you would be kind enough to leave us." Robin asked.

"Um, yes, why of course." The Mayor answered, clearly disappointed to be left out of the conversation.

As soon as the Mayor closed the doors, Robin began, "Mr. And Miss. Fenton, we would first like to start by thanking you for agreeing to come. We have a very grave situation here at Jump City. It seems that ghost activity has increased. First though, we should begin with introductions. I am Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."

" I am Starfire. It glorious that you have come and would like to show my gratitude by singing you the 180 verses of the friendship song Galorkingox…"

"NO!" the other four Titans shouted. "That's okay Starfire. I think we'll let them hear it some other time." Robin replied.

"I'm Cyborg. You'll be working with me on developing the tech necessary to get rid of these ghosts." Jack Fenton stared at wonder at Cyborg, seeing him with all the technology fixed on Cyborgs body.

"I'm Beast Boy. And watch this.." Beast Boy proceeded to transform into a dog and then back. "Cool huh" he said with a grin. POW! "Owww. What was that for?"

Beast Boy cried out, since Cyborg had just slapped him on the back of the head.

"That was for showing off. You don't see me bringing out my sonic cannon. We don't want to scare off our guests."

Beast Boy just grumbled as Robin told them to knock it off.

"I am Raven" was all Raven said in her monotone voice. Danny stared at the ground as he felt Raven stare intently at him.

"Alright then, now that the introductions are out of the way, we would like for you, as the leading ghost hunters," Jack and Maddie both beamed with pride at that, "to help us fight these ghosts."

For the next hour, Robin and Cyborg talked with Maddie and an overly excited Jack about the plans that they had and when they would continue their meetings. Starfire began to talk with Jazz and Beast Boy just stood by, staring at Jazz. Apparently he had developed a crush on her and Jazz stood there, uncomfortable with Beast Boys staring eyes. Raven shuffled into a corner near Danny who was sitting on a chair, fascinated to be in the same room as the Teen Titans. Soon though the talking became too much for him and he just stared out the window. Near the end, Danny became increasingly worried by the fact that Raven seemed to take a great interest in him, and made no attempt to mask it. He also became aware of a slight itch that seemed to becoming from inside his mind. Danny began to freak out when he told himself that he was probably being paranoid. He tried to just focus on watching what was going on outside.

Raven had decided to stay out of the planning progress and just have Robin tell her what to do. When she first saw Danny, in her mind she did a double take. He seemed very familiar but couldn't quite place it where she had seen him. Raven decided to probe his mind just a little and see what he was thinking. She was surprised that he had a very strong mental barrier, which she could easily break but that would most likely cause him a little pain and give her away. She was also surprised to see that he took notice of her probing and that he seemed to be squirming under her gaze.

_"Hmmm. I wonder what you are trying to hide. Your aura is surprisingly strong, and different than anyone else though it still seems familiar."_ Finally Ravens curiosity got the better of her and she approached the kid.

Danny was the first to talk. "Um, hi" he hesitantly said.

In an uncertain voice, which surprised Raven herself, she asked, "Do I know you?"

Danny's face did not change, though Raven sensed that he was both relived about something and apprehensive at the same time, which intrigued Raven even more. Danny stooped being defensive, and unfortunately, let a stray thought enter Ravens mind:_ "Good, she doesn't know."_

"Um no I don't think we've meet. Maybe you saw me on T.V when the cameras went to our school to record Ember."

_"Doubt it, I don't watch much T.V"_ Raven thought.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot," he said handing her a piece of paper, " I know you must get this a lot but could you and your friends autograph these for me and my friends Tucker and Sam?"

"Um, yeah sure" she said though she had a slight frown and seemed to be in deep thought. Just then the small group lead by Robin broke up. Apparently, they had finished their first meeting.

"Honey, come on, let's get going to the hotel." Maddie called to her son.

"Alright. Nice meeting you guys." With that Danny followed his parents out the door. Raven continued to stare at Danny as he walked out. She was still in deep thought.

"Is something bothering you Raven?" Robin asked

"No, everything is fine." She replied in her usual monotone voice.

" Ok then, lets get going to the T-Tower."


	5. Skulkers Tricks

**Sorry I know that it has been forever since I last updated, but I will continue the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny awoke to the sound of his dad moving about the room with equipment and setting up the table as a small workstation.

_"Argh, its only 7 in the morning and my dad is already up. My dad has got to be really excited to wake up this early."_ "Hey dad, I thought you were going to work with Cyborg."

"Well I was but then at night I got this new idea for an invention. Say hello to the Fenton Form Keeper. Usually after we beat up a ghost really bad, then that ghost just fades away. Well this device can be shot out of a modified gun and it keeps ghost from fading away so that we can question it. It turns on automatically if it senses the ghost doesn't have enough power to keep its form and then turns off automatically. Cool huh."

_"You know,"_ Danny thought _"that just might help me in battles. I wouldn't have to worry about transforming back when I get knocked out in ghost from."_ Danny got up along with Tucker and they both got ready for the day. Since Danny had promised Sam and Tucker to go out with them, they were going out for the day while his parents worked with the Titans. Jazz was just going out on her own. While Jack went to check on Maddie, Danny took the opportunity to swiped one of the disk-shaped Fenton Form Keeper. Danny put it on his upper arm so no one would see it. He flinched a bit as it connected to his ghost DNA.

"Hey were did I put that third disk," Jack asked as he looked around the room. Danny and Tucker quietly slipped away. They both meet Sam at the hotels lobby.

Ready guys for a fun, ghost free day?" Danny asked his friends.

"You bet, lets go." Sam answered enthusiastically. With that the three friends went sight seeing. As the day went on, both Danny and Sam walked closer and closer together. Tucker took note and vowed he would eventually do something about it.

Near midday, Tucker was the first to complain about being hungry.

"You know what, me too." Danny replied, "Look there's a pizza parlor. Lets go eat there."

Tucker and Sam followed their Friend to the small restaurant. When they opened the door, they found out that it was nearly packed. They walked up to the counter to see if there was anywhere for them to sit. Luckily for them there was a table opened for three. The waiter took them to their table, following him around many other people. As they sat down, Sam couldn't resist, and asked their waiter her question.

" Excuse me sir, why are there this many people at this pizza parlor?"

" That's an easy one. The Teen Titans are here eating lunch, and everyone wants to see if they can catch a glimpse of the teen heroes." The man replied as he left.

"Man that's awesome. Hey Danny, maybe we can sit with them since you know them." Tucker told Danny.

"Lay off, Tuck. I doubt I could even approach them. Lets just eat, I'm starved." So they continued to talk and just have a good time.

" You know," started Sam, "Its nice to eat quietly with out worrying if a ghost will attack…." BOOM, there was a huge explosion, which shook the pizza parlors windows. At the same time, a faint blue wisp came out of Dannys mouth.

"Looks like you spoke to soon Sam. Cover me guys."

Tucker and Sam both jumped in front of Danny to cover his transformation.

"I'm going Ghost!"

Danny turned into his alter ego Danny Phantom and flew though the roof. Tucker and Sam tried to follow but it would take them awhile to get though the mass of people. This was made harder by the fact that they were now screaming and pushing and shoving to get out.

"_Lets see who's causing this trouble."_ Danny thought as he flew around the area. A bit of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and saw something fly into an ally. He flew to where he saw the movement. When he went in he saw nothing.

"_Hmm. Thought I saw something."_ Just then Dannys instincts that had come with fighting ghost told him there was danger behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a barrage of missiles. Danny quickly turned intangible and the missiles passed through him, leaving behind mini-craters. Danny turned around to see who had fired the missile and saw Skulker.

"Skulker?" Danny shouted in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

""Sorry ghost child, but as much as I would like to hunt you down, I have a job to finish."

"Which is?"

Skulker quickly fired an ectoblast at Danny, throwing him out into the middle of the street. At the sight of Danny the people in the streets started to panic and run.

"To get you out in the open" and with that Skulker shot of a massive barrage of missiles that went everywhere. Danny easily missed all the missiles. When Danny had stopped dodging all the missiles he looked around only to find Skulker gone and the whole area had mini-craters. Danny stood there wonder why Skulker had used up all his missiles knowing that Danny could very well dodge them. Just as he turned around he saw Robin looking around at the surrounding and then focusing his eyes on him.

"Uh-oh" thought Danny as Robins eyes narrowed.


End file.
